Hurt
by Wandering Prophecy
Summary: Leave the past behind to start anew.


**A/N: **Here's my take on the Bruno situation. The gang met a robot, so where did the real Bruno go? I really can't believe that only four guys survived while billions of people of people died. Seriously. And people were praising dudes on card games; what the fuck happened to the advancements in science/history/math/etc?

I'm giving Johnny (who changed his name to Bruno) a chance to live in the present with Yuusei and the gang while doing a background that fits better.

I also find it weird that people would believe Z-One was the real Yuusei Fudo for what the show told us. Seriously...the future Bruno was 'supposedly' in was far far into the future, so wouldn't Yuusei be...I don't know...OLD OR DEAD. Seriously, this show makes no sense. Jesus. Anyways, enjoy this and whatnot.

* * *

><p>The scent of copper filled the warm air as the sound of feet pounding the pavement soon followed suit. Pants and grunts bounced off the brick walls that lined the alleyway before a low sigh of relief took their place as flesh hit the walls. A heavy weight fell to the ground with a plopping noise due to Mother Nature drizzling the Earth the night before.<p>

Light filtered into the alley from the full moon high above. Shadows danced against the walls with rats, mangy felines, and other unwanted creatures adding to the show with their movements. Hissing and growls grew to become the main orchestra for the evening. A fight soon broke out between two feral dogs with snaps and growls soon to become howls of pain. The weaker of the two ran away with the winner barking after it in victory.

The alpha dog jumped at an unfamiliar sound. Licking its muzzle clean, the beast let out a low growl while position itself for an attack. Its right front and back leg took a step back while the left remained firm as scraping filled the alleyway. The other inhabitants of the alley remained silent and still in their hiding spots, watching curiously as to what was about to unfold.

Dirt could be heard being moved as something pulled itself towards the dog from the darkness. The canine bared its fangs at a coughing noise that erupted from whatever was crawling its way out. A blood trickled covered hand barraged its way through the darkness, clawing at the dirt. Pulling himself out from the shadows was a young man, no older than twenty.

His body shook violently as he used the last remnants of his strength to pull him into the safety of the moon's rays. Several rounds of coughing fits soon left him and racked his body. He lay there face down in the trash ridden dirt.

Not happy with the newcomer, the canine barked and snapped his jaws at the man although he was not given a response other than a moan. Sniffing, the dog slowly moved towards the man with his body ready to spring into action if necessary. When he was only a paw away, the alpha leaned in and inhaled deeply. The dog sneezed violently with him shaking his head for emphasis. Taking several paces back, the dog looked over the young man; barked.

This time around, a response was given with the man lifting his head with some effort. His head shook somewhat with his neck weakly supporting it. His dark grey orbs peered through a mess of blue hairs stuck in his eyes and to his sweat covered skin. No fear filled his being at the sight of a large feral dog before him. Only worry for the pain his body was experiencing.

The young man struggled somewhat as he awkwardly flipped himself onto his back, or tried to. He instead now lay on his side. A hiss seeped past his swollen lips as his hand brushed against his abdomen. Lazily, he peered down to see a gaping wound past torn clothing. He wondered what that metal scent was coming from and now he knew from the blood seeping through the shirt and slipping to the ground from his body. The man laid his head against the ground with his arms encasing his body as a shiver racked his form.

He wished he could say he had no recollection of how this happened, but he would be lying to himself. Stupidly he had angered a high powered official with his comments about the safety of his project. He thought he was helping, but guess the leader of the project thought otherwise. His co-workers had told him to keep his mouth shut if he wanted to live.

Of course, he didn't listen.

He just wanted to help. He paid for it.

"So…I guess…this is w-what happens w-when…I help someone…" He murmured in a hoarse before coughing lightly as his body curled itself into a ball. The man pressed his legs and feet against his thighs. His socked feet felt wet, but he needn't look down. He knew why for he had run from Tokyo to this alleyway. Wherever this alleyway was located in.

He most likely would be found. Probably dead, but found. He wouldn't mind it actually if he died. His wounds would be taken care of and he would be fixed, almost as good as new. What they couldn't fix so easily, if it could be fixed, as his pride and trust.

Too many times he had been hurt by those he trusted. Too many times had his pride been hurt due to him not having his degree yet.

"Get away from him you damn dog! Sir…sir! Are you alright? Sir, please talk to me!"

Or perhaps he would be found alive. Beaten, but alive.

He wasn't surprised in how fast it took an ambulance to arrive and take him to the hospital. He was badly injured, so he was quickly taken in by the doctors on staff.

If he had one wish, it would be to forget everything before this moment. But no one could do that for him, so all he could do now was to keep it hidden away. Under lock and key, and pretend it never happened at all.

He wasn't surprised when a police officer came into his room to talk to him. He was a raven haired man with olive skin and a strange scar on his left cheek. He told him his name was officer Ushio and he was going to ask him about what happened to him. The man could only nod and shrug.

"What is your name, sir?" The man looked away and peered at his reflection in a mirror in the bathroom. His short blue hair had been cleaned with his face patched up; one eye had a bandage above it. He wore the usual hospital gown though it didn't fit him right. "Sir, please answer the question."

Blinking, the man looked back and tilted his head. "Sir, what is your name?"

_'My name is Johnny.' _He shook his head as he slipped his gaze back to the window. He peered at his bandaged skin and saw tanned skin beneath, it looked almost brown. A thought crossed his mind then. Hadn't he heard of a name that meant brown in his time in Germany?

A heavy weight began to lift off his shoulders as an idea began to form as the gears in his head began to turn. Smiling, the man turned his gaze back onto the officer. "My name is Bruno." His chest swelled with pride at the thought of a new life under this new name. He began to wonder though if he had chosen the right city to start his new life in at the sight of officer Ushio fainting with a nurse crying for help.

_'Wonder what got into him?'_


End file.
